


Forget

by Headfirstforghost



Series: You should've been I could have been [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfirstforghost/pseuds/Headfirstforghost
Summary: Ed wants to forget and Roy teaches him how to
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: You should've been I could have been [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978447
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Forget

_"I just want to forget,"_ the boy had cried.

 _"Just for one moment. One moment I want to forget about everything. But I can't. Every time I close my eyes all I can see is..."_ He shook his head.

Ed had stumbled into the office late at night, unable to sleep. That Roy was still there was sheer luck, usually he would have been home long ago, but he'd had some paperwork to finish and had eventually moved on to the liquor cabinet in his office.

_"How do you forget, bastard?"_

And Roy had told him, honestly.

 _"What good is that gonna do me?"_ The boy had demanded. " _I'm too young for both of those!"_

And Roy had chuckled and said that while Ed may be too young to drink he certainly wasn't too young for at least giving himself some pleasure.

But the boy had just turned red and started to stammer, one thing had lead to another and...

Here he was.

Slightly drunk, (ok maybe more than slightly, but something about this experience was sobering him up _fast)_ on the couch in his office, one hand down the pants of his youngest subordinate who hadn't ever even touched _himself_ before, the other on the boys lower back to steady him on his lap.

Edward's face was pressed into Roy's shoulder and the boy was panting hard, gripping his shirt with one flesh and one automail fist. 

Roy flicked his wrist and the kid moaned, twitching on his lap, right on top of his dick and _fuck_ this was just supposed to be a favour, a hands on lesson or whatever his alcohol clouded brain had decided he was going to do, he shouldn't get hard for a male pre-teen virgin, but his dick didn't seen to get that memo.

Ed whined and Roy's hips bucked involuntarily, making Ed's voice hitch, and Roy had to bring his mind back to the present, because imagining what noises Ed would make while Roy drove his dick into the boys ass fast and hard was not...

Ed came with a cry that turned into a whimper, Roy's hand having sped up more and more while he tried desperately _not_ to imagine deflowering the Fullmetal Alchemist on top of his desk.

He couldn't stop himself from tasting the boy's release, though. 

Half-lidded golden eyes watched intently from his shoulder as he was licking his fingers clean.

"Go to sleep, Fullmetal," he sighed, and placed the boy on the couch, fixing his clothes and covering him with the discarded red coat.

When he came back into the office the next morning Ed was gone.

* * *

* * *

The next night there was a knock on his front door.

Roy sat his tumbler down with a frown, unsure of who would pay him a visit at this time of night.

On his doorstep was the last person that he had been expecting.

"Fullmetal?"

"H-hey," the boy raised his head to look him in the eyes and then looked away again.

"What are you doing here?"

"I... I want to forget again."

"Fullmetal. Yesterday was supposed to be a demonstration. I told you you can do this to _yourself."_

He felt a headache coming on.

"I... I know but. I live in the dorms, and Al doesn't sleep and there's nowhere I can be... You know..."

"And so the first place you thought of was my house?" He asked disbelievingly.

"I thought, well I mean. I noticed..." He started to mumble and Roy raised an eyebrow.

"You noticed? Speak up Fullmetal," Roy demanded.

It took a bit but eventually Edward was able to look Roy into his eyes again.

"I know you got turned on, too," the boy confessed, voice surprisingly steady now. "And I thought maybe..."

Definitely not. He would not become the kid's designated handjob provider. 

"You were squirming on my dick Fullmetal, it's more of a mechanical reaction."

"Is eating my come also a mechanical reaction?" The boy challenged.

Ok, new course of action. Scare him off.

"So you come to my house, looking for sexual favours. I hate to break it to you, Edward, but usually those things are more of a give and take than what happened yesterday."

"Equivalent exchange," the boy nodded, as if it were obvious.

Roy smirked.

"Come inside then."

And he did. He even toed off his boots before stepping further into the house, placing them next to the colonel's and then hung his coat on the rack.

"Bedroom's this way," Roy called, leading the way. The boy followed him, a look of determination on his face.

He was going to lose that soon.

"Get naked," he instructed, already searching his bedside table for lube. 

He didn't expect to hear clothes fall at all, let alone so fast. 

When he turned around Ed had his fingers hooked in his underwear. At a raised eyebrow from the older man he quickly got rid of those too. 

The boy was already staring to get hard, Roy noticed. Probably had been waking around partially hard most of the day after his first sexual experience the day before.

Time to change that.

"Get on the bed. Face down." 

He wanted to scare the boy, but not unnecessarily hurt him.

Fullmetal obeyed without complaining, which was a rush Roy had not been prepared for.

He sat down on the bed himself and arranged Edward's legs so that he could kneel between them.

Then he slicked up his fingers and slowly dragged one down the blond's ass, stopping at his entrance, clearly signaling his intent.

Edward was holding his breath, but didn't say anything, so Roy _pushed_. His slick finger entered the boy, and any time now he would complain about the pain and stop him. But not yet, apparently. So he pushed some more, and when he felt he was in deep enough he started to slide his finger in and out of the tight heat that made his arousal stir in anticipation. 

Ed still didn't say anything.

Adding a second finger earned him a gasp and he stilled, so sure he was about to get stopped, but nothing happened, not even when he started to carefully scissor them. It couldn't feel good for the boy, he knew that much, but he was taking it so _well_ Roy couldn't help but stroke his other hand up and down his back in praise, which made him relax around his fingers a fraction.

He held his own breath when he added a third finger, fully aroused now and ready to just _take_ the younger alchemist. 

Edward, once again, didn't say anything and Roy released the air he was holding in his lungs. Practiced fingers quickly found the boys prostate and stroked, finally producing the first noise from the blond since he had entered the house.

"Again!" He demanded as soon as he had enough air in his lungs, and who was Roy to deny him?

Another long moan was the result and Roy couldn't wait any longer.

Edward whined when he removed his fingers, but quickly fell silent when he heard Roy's belt buckle.

The older man made quick process with his clothes and just pushed them aside enough to free his aching dick.

He quickly lubed it up and positioned it at the boy's well stretched entrance.

It was bigger than his fingers had been, so he slid in slowly, stopping each time the boy tensed up too much to stroke his back again.

Bottoming out was heaven. Edward was just as warm and tight as he had felt around his fingers and Roy moaned appreciatively.

"I'm going to start moving now," he whispered in the boy's ear and kissed right under it at the boy's small nod.

The first two rolls of his hips made Edward whimper slightly, but with a slight adjustment of angle he quickly had the boy moaning again as his prostate was hit head on.

Deciding that he had definitely deserved what he had come here for, _equivalent exchange and all,_ he shifted them until Ed was sitting in his lap again, this time facing away from him, but head still lolling back onto his shoulder.

He reached around him to grasp at his dick and with a few strokes Ed was coming all over Roy's hand and his own stomach, tightening deliciously around the flame alchemist's dick. 

Shifting a ragdoll like Fullmetal around until he could thrust into him again took a bit of effort, but only a few sharp snaps of his hips that made the younger one whine from the overstimulation pushed him over the edge.

Exhausted, he rolled off of the smaller body that was already drifting off to sleep again. 

Slowly coming back to himself he started to laugh. Between alcohol and orgasms he usually picked alcohol, because it was more readily available, but he had definitely taught Fullmetal the one that made you forget the most.


End file.
